


I'm not ill... Just broken.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [17]
Category: Kitty2k3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Mild Language, Multi, Sick Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: There's not really anything else in the room. There's a clock on the wall that says it's 9:23, but it doesn’t seem to be working so I very much doubt that it says the right time. Looking out the window it seems to still be daytime, so I don't think that it's been that long. It's raining outside though, so actually figuring out what time it is seems almost impossible.





	I'm not ill... Just broken.

I blacked out again seriously... fuck.  

I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in the hall anymore and neither Jack or Bri were nowhere to be seen. It's not a room I recognize. I can't remember ever being in here anyway. It's a pretty small room with one bed that I'm currently on. The walls are a dark blue and the ceiling is the same just a shade or two darker. The walls have probably just been affected by light over time. Chances are that it's one of the spare rooms that we have. One out of the fuck knows how many that we do have.  

There's not really anything else in the room. There's a clock on the wall that says it's 9:23, but it doesn’t seem to be working so I very much doubt that it says the right time. Looking out the window it seems to still be daytime, so I don't think that it's been that long. It's raining outside though, so actually figuring out what time it is seems almost impossible. 

~ 

''If you get up you'll probably black out again so stay sat down,'' Jack says. 

I turn my head to see him stood in the doorway. I didn't see him there before and I never heard him come in, but he probably hadn't been there long. 

''What the fuck happened?'' 

''You've blacked out three times in the last hour. We're still trying to figure out why, as Caitlin hasn't even tried to do anything.''  

Blacked out three times? I don't remember blacking out three times. I know I blacked out whilst Caitlin was trying to tell me something and when I was in the hallway, but when was the third time. 

''Three times?'' 

''Yeah.'' Jack answers. ''The third time you were barely awake, so you probably don't remember it.'' 

Well, that explains that at least. It doesn't explain why I blacked out, to begin with.  

''What the fucks goin' on Jack?'' 

Jack shook his head, ''We don't know. It could just be that you're ill or something, but there's no proof of it.'' 

''I feel fine.'' 

''Yeah, but I've known you for long enough to know that can change in less than a second,'' Jack said. 

That is true. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened, but it would be the first time it made me black out.  

''I'm not ill... just broken.'' 

He didn't say anything in response to that and I really wanted to get off of this topic. 

''Where's Anti?'' 

Jack seemed confused by this. I'd never really told him that I worry about Anti half the time like he doesn't know that Anti worries about me. 

''Why?'' He asked. 

''I wanna talk to him.'' 

Jack sighed, ''Fine, but he's probably gonna be with Dark again.'' 

So he had also found out that Anti was with Dark last night. There was no way he had allowed it. It only happened, because Anti refused to go to sleep. 

Jack left the room, probably to go get Anti. 

~ 

Anti had come in on his own. It was an improvement from last night at least, as he doesn't need Dark with him all the time. 

''I seriously expected to see Dark with ya.'' 

''I probably would have him with me if he was awake,'' Anti mumbled. ''Not as if I really care anymore. I wanted to talk to ya anyway.'' 

''Is it about the nightmares by any chance?'' 

The lack of Anti's answer answers that straight away. 

''It's the only reason ya awake isn't it.'' 

Anti nodded. ''They're frickin' terrifying okay. Going back to sleep after them is physically impossible without calming down first, which is only possible if I talk to you or Dark.'' 

''How long have you been awake?'' 

Anti takes his phone out of his pocket, to check the time. It says on it that it's just past ten in the morning. 

''Bout four hours.'' Anti mumbles. 

So he had been up since around six in the morning. If that was the only nightmare he had, he would have only had a couple hours sleep. 

''Dark didn't wake up to calm you down this time?'' 

Anti shook his head. ''I don't like wakin' him up anyway. The first nightmare I had, he did wake up.'' 

''He managed to get you to calm down enough to get back to sleep.'' 

''Yeah, for like ten minutes,'' Anti mumbled, trying to avoid even looking in my direction. 

It kinda amazes me how fast Dark can get to sleep at times. 

''You've been awake since then.'' 

''Yeah,'' Anti mutters. ''I'm frickin' tired though.'' 

''You have any intention of telling me what the nightmares are about?'' 

Anti stays silent for a bit before giving a one-word answer, ''No.'' 

~ 

After a bit of a conversation, Anti had fallen asleep. He had actually stayed asleep as well, he had been asleep for around an hour and a half at this point. Dark was probably gonna come find him at some point. He won't be bothered that he's with me if anything he'll be glad that I was able to calm him down. We had made an agreement last night for Anti to come to me in the future if he wakes up from a nightmare and couldn't wake Dark up. It seemed very unlikely at this point that Anti would even try to wake Dark up. It kinda made me worry if he would come wake me up, but only time can tell. 

~ 

''So that's where he is.'' 

I looked up to see Dark standing in the doorway.  

It had been around three hours since Anti had come in here. He still hasn't at all woke up. 

''Yeah, it's where he's been for around three hours now.'' 

Dark smiled, ''So you managed to stop blacking out for two seconds to calm him down.''   

''You think you're so funny don't ya'... Yeah. He only came in though cos I wanted to talk to him and that was four hours after he woke up.'' 

''Seriously?'' Dark asked. 

''From what he said, yeah,'' I answered. ''He apparently didn't want to wake you up again.'' 

Dark sighed, ''At least he's asleep now and seems to be staying that way.'' 

''It really doesn't bother you that it's one in the afternoon does it?'' 

Dark took his phone out his pocket. Presumably to check the time. 

He muttered something under his breath. It wasn't loud enough to hear, but knowing him it was a swear word. 

''Dark...'' 


End file.
